The Sweetest Sleepover
by crammit
Summary: With Ava out at her first sleepover, Brittany decides to take advantage of the time alone and surprises Santana with her own version of a sleepover. Rated M for smut and fluff **Part of the Sweetest Universe**


**Title:** The Sweetest Sleepover  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** AU - Part of The Sweetest Condition Universe  
**Summary: **With Ava out at her first sleepover, Brittany decides to take advantage of the time alone and surprises Santana with her own version of a sleepover. **Part of the Sweetest Universe**

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.  
**A/N:** I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and/or comment on these Sweetest Stories. It really means a lot and it's very much appreciated.

**A/N:** Turns out I have an extremely virulent form of writer's block called "What are words and how do I use them". My doctor has suggested a form of therapy called "Just write something and you'll feel better, idiot." After a month and a half of ignoring my doctor's advice, I caved and, for better or worse, this is the aftermath. In lieu of "Hope Your Brain Starts Working Again Soon" balloons and flowers, please feel free to read and review. Or just read. Or don't read. Though, that would be weird because how would you be reading this anyway? Maybe you should just donate to your local humane society or the ASPCA. Probably a better use of your time. :-P

* * *

"Ava, you sure you have everything?"

"Yes, mama."

"What about an extra sweatshirt in case it gets cold?"

"Mama, why would I wear two sweatshirts?"

I don't know which to be more offended by, Ava's confused frown or your snort of laughter but I choose to squint my eyes at you, your smile huge despite my glare, "San, she's got everything. She'll be fine. Won't you, honey?"

Grinning, Ava nods her head, hoisting her panda back pack a little higher on her shoulders. I start to speak again just to make sure everything Ava might need is in there but startle at the honk of a horn, all three of us turning to look out the window at the SUV pulling into our driveway.

"Tara's mom is here!"

Running to the front door, Brittany and I just stare at each other as our little girl goes to leave without saying goodbye, both of us missing her little smirk as she pulls the door open and waves to Tara and her mom. Turning to us, she blows us a kiss and goes to open the screen door, her voice excited as she smiles at us, "Alright, see you guys later!"

I feel my mouth dropping open as you take a tentative step towards the front door, my voice raising as I call out to her, "Ava, I know you are NOT…"

My words are cut off as she runs back and barrels into me, her thin arms wrapping around my waist and squeezing as she giggles against my sweater, "I'm just kidding. Thank you so much for letting me go to Mackenzie's soccer sleepover. You're the best mama ever!"

A cleared throat turns both our heads and I watch as you point dramatically at yourself, your eyebrows rising high on your forehead as Ava releases me with a laugh, walking over and holding her arms up in front of you. Grinning at her, you kneel down and wrap your arms around her, back pack and all, smiling softly as she kisses your cheek. My heart thumps a little in my chest as she pulls back to look at you, matching blue eyes crinkling up in the corner as Ava reaches forward and boops you in the nose, "Thank you too, mommy. You're also the best!"

Another kiss to your cheek and a wave in my direction and then Ava is racing out the door, yelling that she loves us as the screen door bangs open, our pace slightly more leisurely as we follow behind her to wave at Tara's mom. I feel your arm wrap around my waist as you settle against my side, my palm pressing against your fingers as Ava smiles at us from the backseat before the car backs down the driveway and heads down the road. We both stand in the chill of the late fall weather until the SUV makes the right at the end of our block and carries Ava away from us.

You press a kiss against my temple as you guide us back inside, shutting and locking the door behind us before holding my hand and tugging me into a hug, "Why don't you go take a shower? I'll get dinner together."

"Do I smell?"

Returning my smile, you wrap your arms around me and hold my hands behind my back as you walk me backwards towards the hallway, "No, San. You know you always like taking a shower at night before you relax. Sooooo, you go take your shower and I'll take care of getting dinner together."

Rising up on my toes as you bring us to a stop in front of the bathroom, I press a slow, soft kiss against your mouth, bumping my hips playfully against yours, "Mmm, my good little housewife."

I squeal as you turn me around and pat my ass, pushing me into the bathroom with a grin, winking at me as you flick the light switch on and head back down the hallway, my smile softening as your voice reaches my ears, "All yours, San."

* * *

After a nice hot shower, I finally make my way down the hallway and stop short, eyeballing the room as I notice that some of the living room furniture has been moved around, our camping tent set up in the center. Walking towards the tent, I see a few candles lit around the room and look down as you grin at me from your spot on the floor in front of the open flap of the tent. After pulling my hair into a ponytail, I drop my hands slowly and gesture to the room, "What is this?"

"I thought we could have our own sleepover."

Reaching over, I flick a finger against the top of the tent and smile down at you, "This is more like camping, Britt."

"Nuh-uh. Don't you remember senior year when Puck had that big sleepover?"

"That wasn't a sleepover, baby. That was everyone passing out drunk all over his basement and living room."

Grinning at me, you shrug and pat the space in front of you on the floor, "Technically that _was_ a sleepover, San."

Rolling my eyes, I smile and ease myself down onto the throw pillow in front of you, leaning to the side to try and see into the picnic basket you have next to you. Your hand reaches up to lightly push me back into a sitting position, your fingers sliding down my arm to grab my hand and place my palm against your cheek, the curve of your smile causing my fingertips to tighten softly behind your jaw, "You know, I don't really remember sleeping that much."

I feel the blush warm your cheek and I smile harder at you, my other hand coming to rest against the soft fabric of your sweatpants as you turn your head to kiss my palm before releasing my hand, reaching back for the picnic basket as you speak to me over your shoulder, "That's because you thought it would be a good idea to have some privacy and try and set up Puck's tent in his backyard so we could sleep in there. _Two hours later_…"

"Two hours later, you weren't complaining. And we still weren't sleeping."

You stick your tongue out at me playfully and I can see the blush remaining on your cheeks, your eyes holding mine for a moment as we both flash back to that night in the tent.

Curious, I break eye contact and watch as you set the picnic basket next to us, lifting the flaps and pulling out half a bottle of red wine and two plastic tumblers and I can't help but tease you as you hand them to me, "Classy, baby."

"You want to see classy?" Without waiting for an answer, you reach further into the basket and pull out a plate with two pieces of cold pizza and the familiar blue package of Chips Ahoy! Cookies, holding them up like prized possessions, "Ta-da!"

Giggling, I look down at the food you set between us, the basket pushed off to the side as you turn to face me with a wide smile on your face. Pulling the wine saver off the neck of the bottle, I pour us each a glass before leaning back and putting the bottle on the floor next to the tent, handing you your glass as I raise mine for a toast, "To this lovely feast."

You laugh at my toast but dutifully tap your tumbler to mine, keeping your eyes on me as we each take a sip, your voice a bit sheepish as you put your glass down and hand me a slice of pizza, "I wasn't sure how long you'd be in the shower and I needed to move the furniture a bit to get the tent set up and I really wanted to…"

I put my glass down and lean forward to kiss you softly, cutting off your rambling as I slowly chase the taste of wine from your tongue, humming into the kiss as your hand drops down to curl around my ankle. Ending the kiss with a smile, I hold your free hand in mine as I take my first bite of pizza, rubbing my thumb across the back of your fingers as I swallow and lick my lips, "Wine, cold pizza, my favorite cookies for dessert, and my beautiful wife…what more could I possibly want?"

* * *

Stretching out on the open sleeping bag you'd placed inside the tent, I listen as you move around the living room, the smell of candles being blown out reaching my nose as your footsteps pad away to the kitchen. Content with a full belly and a pleasant buzz from the wine, I take a deep breath and let it out on a happy sigh, the low glow from the corner lamp illuminating the tent and lulling me into a relaxed state. A few minutes later, your bare feet appear at the door of the tent before you're bending down and climbing onto the sleeping bag with me, two bottles of water being placed above our heads before you settle on your side, propping your head on your hand as you rest your other hand on my belly.

Holding onto your hand, I pull it so it slides across my ribs to rest against my lower back as I match your position, tucking your hair behind your ear as I lean forward and kiss you, moaning happily against your mouth as your tongue brushes against mine. Pulling back, I rest my hand against your arm that's holding your head up, the fabric of your thermal shirt warming under my palm, "Mmm, you taste like cookies, Britt."

Smiling, you slide your hand under my long sleeve shirt to rub lightly against my skin, your fingertips dipping an inch below the waistband of my sweatpants as you voice your own opinion, "So do you."

Brushing my toes against the top of your foot, I push slightly as I nod towards the open flap of the tent, "You know I would have helped you clean up."

"I know. But it was my picnic so I had to put everything away."

"What about the tent?"

"Oh, you're totally helping me with that."

Kissing your grin, I push my hand against your shoulder gently and follow you over as you lay on your back, sliding my leg between yours as I settle myself on top of you, crossing my arms over your chest after placing a quick kiss against your chin. Feeling your ribs expand as you take a deep breath, I let my eyes roam across your face, the soft glow inside the tent doing wonders for the blue of your eyes, "Anything for you."

I see my cheesiness hit its mark as you smile and reach up to tug on the end of my messy ponytail, your other hand making aimless patterns against my back, "Dork."

Sliding my elbows down to the sleeping bag, I rest my hands against your shoulders and let my cheek drop to your chest, the sound of your steady heartbeat making me close my eyes in contentment. A few quiet moments pass before your soft voice reaches my ears, "Do you think Ava is having a good time?"

Rubbing my cheek against your chest, I nod and I reach my hand out to grab my cell phone by the water bottles, pressing the button to show you that there are no missed calls or texts, "I'm sure she is, sweetheart. Her first sleepover with her soccer team? I'm sure there's enough One Direction and junk food to keep her occupied."

I feel your laugh rumble against your chest and I drop the phone away from us, cuddling up against you once again as you press a kiss to the top of my head, "I know you're right, San. I just don't want to think about her growing up and going off without us."

Looking up to meet your soft gaze, I reach up and brush my thumb against your jaw, pressing a kiss against your chest as I respond to you, "Baby, she's only 8. She's not going off to battle aliens in outer space. She's just a few miles away at her friend's house."

"Sure. First it's a few miles away at a friend's house and then it's late nights out breaking curfew and before we know it, she's marrying a biker named Spike and sending us postcards from Thailand from their honeymoon."

Kissing your pout, I can't help but laugh softly at the look of distress on your face, "Nice Buffy reference, Britt. None of that is going to happen. Well, maybe the curfew breaking because unless we can magically stop time, she will become a teenager one day. Still, you shouldn't worry so much."

You roll your eyes and poke your fingers against my ribs, grinning as I squirm against you, "Says the woman who was going to send her over there with two sweatshirts."

"What? What if she gets cold?"

"Because they don't have heat at the house. Or other sweatshirts. Or blankets. Such a barren wasteland we let our daughter travel to. I expect a call from child protective services any minute now."

Reaching back to grab your hands, I bring them to your chest and cover them with my arms, shaking my head as you slip your fingers between mine, "Ha ha, very funny. Point taken though."

"We should just enjoy the fact that we have the house to ourselves for one night. All alone in this tent…"

Your voices trails off playfully and I feel the familiar rush in my chest as you tug on my hands and lean your head up to get me to kiss you, my bottom lip between your lips as you suck gently on the trapped flesh. Dropping your head back onto the sleeping bag, you shift your hips and I can feel the warmth of your center through your sweatpants as I press closer to you, "You know, before when you mentioned Puck's party and the tent, it reminded me of something, San."

"Oh yeah? What?"

Teasingly pressing your thigh between my own center, you squeeze my fingers at the little moan of pleasure I make at the pressure, your voice tipping over from playful to sexy, "How sexy you were trying to be quiet, hoping that nobody inside the house heard you despite the fact that we put the tent all the way by the back fence."

I feel my cheeks warm under your smirk and I push up, moving my legs to straddle your waist, grabbing your hands and holding them against the top of my thighs as I arch my eyebrow and look down at you, "Yeah, well…I also remember a certain person begging like there was no tomorrow."

Massaging my thigh muscles, you push your hands a little higher on my legs, your smirk matching mine as you arch your back slightly, "You're right. You begged so well, San."

Incredulous, I stop the progress of your hands and poke your belly, talking over your giggle, "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"I did _not_ beg."

"You really did," Your sing song voice makes me smile despite myself and I slide my hands along your arms as you tighten your stomach muscles and sit up in front of me, your arms wrapping around my waist as you brush your mouth across my cheek. "You think I could get you to beg again?"

My answer is muffled as your mouth finds mine, your arms solid around my back as I gently cup the back of your head, my stomach tensing at the first touch of your tongue against mine. Your hands dip under my shirt, your palms warm and strong as you knead the muscles of my lower back, my fingers tightening in your hair as the motion pushes my center against your stomach. The thickness of my sweatpants prevents me from getting any real friction but as you start to make your little moans into our kisses, I feel my arousal warm between my legs, my wetness becoming more and more evident the harder I try to grind against you. Gripping your hair, I pull you out of the kiss, taking a moment to appreciate your eyes, dark with arousal, as they open slowly to meet my gaze. Pressing a kiss against your cheek, I start to move away from you, crawling out backwards towards the opening of the tent.

"Where are you goooing? It was just getting good."

Pausing halfway out of the tent, I smirk at you and shake my head, "Wouldn't you rather we both get naked for this part of our sleepover?"

Nodding your head quickly, you make a shooing motion for me to leave the tent and, with a chuckle I back all the way out and stand up, grabbing the waistband of my sweatpants and sliding them down my legs before stepping out of them and dropping them to the side.

"Ooh, a tent strip tease. Yeah girl, show me just to the top of your thighs."

Laughing hard, I pull my long sleeve shirt over my head and drop it onto my discarded sweatpants, dropping to my knees in just my underwear. Still laughing, I reach forward and work with you to pull your sweatpants and underwear off and, as I toss them behind me, you sit up and remove your thermal shirt, chucking it to the corner of the tent and settling down on your back once more. As I move to crawl forward over your body, you shake your head and point to my underwear, grinning at me as I awkwardly pull them off and leave them on the floor outside the tent, "All better, Your Highness?"

Opening your legs a little wider, you hold your hand towards me, your cheeks creasing with your smile as you pull me on top of you, "Hey, you're the one that said you wanted to get naked. Naked has never included underwear."

Sighing a bit as your warm skin presses against me, I brace one hand next to your head, my other hand gripping lightly behind your neck as I bring my mouth closer to yours, "It did that night in Puck's backyard."

Arching my back as your hands press low on my hips, your leg shifting to press against the wetness between my thighs, your voice is decidedly lower as you press a kiss to the side of my jaw, my own leg starting a steady pressure against your center, "That's because you were afraid someone would come outside and find us out there. Which was silly because they would have seen us topless anyway, San, so I don't know why we didn't just take everything off."

Kissing your mouth, I push up and look at you, my ponytail brushing against my shoulder as shake my head in amusement, "Baby, we took everything off in _this_ tent. Let's be happy about that."

"Oh, I'm super happy about that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Want me to show you?"

My nod of encouragement is stopped by your hand reaching up to pull me down into a deep kiss, my hips rocking into your leg as I slide my hand from behind your head to slip between our bodies, my palm kneading your breast as I feel my wetness start to brush against your thigh. I can feel your arousal as it slides across my skin and I abandon your breast and instead brace both hands above your head, never breaking the kiss as we start to grind together, the rustle of the sleeping bag synching with each slow thrust of our hips against each other.

Your tongue is wreaking havoc with my thoughts and I grip the top of the sleeping bag tighter in my fists, breaking the kiss to take a deep breath, the newly acquired air rushing from my open mouth as your hand pushes against my hip. As the backs of your fingers caress the inside of my thigh, I trail my lips across your chest and slowly lick against your hardened nipple, derailing your actions as you instead grip my waist, your other hand coming to rest at the back of my head. Sucking gently, I keep my hips gliding against your thigh, moaning in gratitude as you plant your foot against the floor and push harder against me.

"I love how wet you get for me, " Your low voices reaches my ears and I suck harder, dropping my hand down to brush my fingers against your other breast, your nipple trapped between my fingers as I squeeze your flesh softly. Dragging my lips across your chest, I barely have a moment to purse my lips against your other nipple before your hands are pushing against my shoulders, guiding me into a kneeling position over your thigh. As one of your hands rests firmly against my thigh, your other hand turns and rests against your leg, your fingers slipping through my wetness as you guide me to move against you. Your eyes close on a groan as you feel the extent of my wetness and I force myself to keep my eyes open and watch your face, my hands reaching down to rest gently against each of your wrists. Moving my hips against your hand, my body bows towards you as you slip your middle finger inside me, your eyes opening quickly as the sound of my wetness reaches both our ears.

As you slowly thrust inside me, I reach up and remove the band from my ponytail, letting my hair drape across my shoulders as I move my hips to the rhythm you are setting. I watch your eyes roam across my shoulders and drop to my chest before falling further to watch as you continue to move inside me, your moan loud in the enclosed space as I spread my legs a little wider and place my hands on top of your ribs, grinding into your palm as your eyes flick up and find mine, ""You look even better than you did that night, Santana."

Huffing out a breath, I toss my hair over my one shoulder, licking my lips as I feel you press deeper inside me, my voice trembling as I start to move a little bit faster against your palm, "It was dark, honey. You couldn't have seen me this clearly."

"I did. I always do."

Your words seem to carry deeper meaning and I feel my body respond to the love I can see playing out across your face, clenching inside as you hold steady and just let me ride your finger, curling my hips against your palm. The pressure is just right and I keep my hips moving against your hand, your moans a soft counterpoint to mine as I work towards my release, my fingers digging into your ribs as I trust you to take most of my weight. My breathing picks up as your other hand leaves my hip to reach up and flick your thumb against my nipple, the sensation making my lower stomach muscles tighten further as I grind my clit against your palm, my wetness abundant as I get closer and closer to my orgasm.

Feeling an overwhelming need to bring you with me, I drop my hands from your ribs, placing my palm against the floor next to you for support as I reach with my other hand between your legs, pushing your thigh out wide before running my finger against your center. Pressing against your clit, I flick my fingertip against you, gritting my teeth as I feel your bundle of nerves harden further against my actions, my words easing past the ache in my chest as my body starts to tremble with pleasure, "Jesus, Britt…you're already so close."

Your head arches back as your free hand leaves my body to reach out wide and grab onto the sleeping bag, my eyes watching as your stomach muscles flex rhythmically, your eyes finding mine as you answer me, "Just from touching you. Don't stop…that feels so good, baby."

Despite my forearm burning as I keep my finger moving steadily against you, I clench my jaw and keep working between your legs, groaning as I watch your eyes drop to my chest, my breasts moving as I rub my wetness shamelessly against your palm. You curl your finger and after a few more thrusts, I feel the pleasure burst inside me sharply, my chin dropping to my chest as my legs tighten against your thigh, my body shaking as my orgasm rushes over me. I'm forced to bring my hand to your waist and hold on as I pulse against your hand, my forehead coming to rest against your chest as I pant harshly against your skin, your other hand brushing my hair back from my face. Fully aware of your hips still shifting anxiously against me, I lift my head up and grin at you, shuffling back until my body is halfway out of the tent.

Without preamble, I bring my hands to your thighs and hold you open, my mouth opening against your center as my tongue licks steadily against your wetness, the immediate pressure causing a moan of relief to rush from your chest as your hands reach down to rest on top of mine. There's no seduction here or teasing as I recognize the desperation in the way your body is moving and the sound and timbre of your moans. Closing my eyes, I concentrate on the steady rhythm that will bring you over the edge, sneakily taking a moment to take selfish pleasure in the taste and feel of you against my mouth and tongue. I feel your stomach muscles trembling and I hold your hips steady, running my tongue in rough circles over your clit for a few moments as you moan above me, "God, don't stop, San. Fuck, that feels so good…don't stop…don't stop."

It takes just a few more seconds before I'm forced to just press my tongue against you, your orgasm breaking hard over both of us as your hands tighten painfully against mine, your hips pressing against my mouth in shaking movements as you curse and moan above me. I feel your hips relax back down against the sleeping bag and I indulge myself in one soft lick between your legs, grinning as you push gently against my forehead and subtly twist your body away from the sensation of my tongue. Reaching up, I wipe my mouth with my hand and crawl over your body, pulling you close to me as I rest onto my side, sliding my arm beneath your head as I cup your jaw and pull you into a soft, wet kiss. Your breath is still rushing out from your nose and I can feel the pleasure still lingering between my own legs so I end the kiss and instead tuck my face against your neck, both of us shifting until our naked bodies are completely entwined.

Sighing out a long breath, I breathe in the comforting scent of sex and of your skin, my fingers spreading wide against your back as I pull away slightly to smirk up at you, "Told you that you were the one that begged the most."

Your smile is adorable as you roll your eyes at me, your weight shifting until you have me on my back as you pull my leg over your hip, your eyes mischievous as you glance down at my mouth, "The sleepover isn't finished yet, San. Let's see who really begs the most…"


End file.
